


the stars we steal from the night sky

by indigo_penstrokes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Music, sarah expresses her feelings through music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_penstrokes/pseuds/indigo_penstrokes
Summary: sarah puts herself into every piece of music she plays. this time she hopes katherine can see that too.





	the stars we steal from the night sky

Sarah was hopelessly romantic, she fell in love with the little things about life. The way sunlight streamed across her room in the mornings, or how the sky would paint itself with stories each night through the stars. Through her eyes the world was a place brimming with beauty that begged to be seen. She saw it in the gentle curve of a smile or the way stage lights gleamed off of auburn curls. All of it was part of the fundamental Sarah Jacobs. But then she met Katherine Plumber and that “hopelessly” part suddenly felt more real than it ever had before. Like a rock in the bottom of her stomach, anchored and unyielding. 

It all started with a conversation that had turned from a few words to an hour. Maybe it was then Sarah had first fallen, or maybe it was in the million conversations they had after that one. Maybe it was the weeks that bled into months of just being around the other girl that fanned the spark in her heart into the hints of a fire. Whenever it was she still looked on that first conversation as the start of it all.

_Sarah had been scared and anxious when the pianist first approached her. She still hadn't quite gotten the feel of the group yet and had tucked herself away from the chaos before rehearsal. Call wasn’t for another hour._

_“I'm Katherine,” The girl had introduced, and Sarah couldn't take her eyes away as a warm feeling spread through her._

_“I’m Sarah.” She smiled up at Katherine. That was when her heart went ‘that one, we want that one’ and suddenly she was flying and falling._

That feeling of free fall she had during that first encounter didn't leave her mind as she took the stage, her cello in hand. The spotlights blinding white against the dark of the audience. Katherine was out there and Sarah was going to play her heart out, and maybe Katherine would understand, she had to understand. Music was their common language.

 _“I feel so free when I play. I'm not trying to impress anyone, or be something I'm not. When I play I'm just Katherine, when I compose it's me in the music, not someone else's idea of me.”_

Sarah took a deep breath, she couldn’t compose like Katherine did, but she could make anything sound like it was the most beautiful music you'd ever heard; she put her very being into every piece she played So, with her bow to the strings she poured her heart and soul out to the waiting audience. 

_“When I find the perfect piece it's like I'm falling and flying at the same time. It's the best feeling in the world.”_

Sarah's own words echoed softly in her ears as she played, her heart leaping with every swell and crescendo of the music. This was her element. This was how she got her feelings out there. This is how she loved; with her music and everything she had to give. 

_“Isn't love supposed to be the best feeling in the world?”_

Katherine was nearly right, but music and love were one in the same for Sarah. She got the same swooping feeling she did when she played a flawless solo as she did when she saw Katherine smile at her and only her. It was butterflies in her stomach and sunshine in her heart. 

She felt those same butterflies now as she played. That broad sweeping melody that hopefully conveyed everything Sarah couldn't say out loud.

_‘Will you share this with me? Cause darling without you’_

Whatever happened she wouldn't stop loving Katherine, whether they stayed friends or if they did take that step into being something more. Maybe this would be what they needed to take that leap. Maybe Sarah would finally ask her on the date she had planned out for months now: a concert at the local symphony followed by coffee and a walk home. It would be the perfect date for the perfect girl.

_‘These hands could hold the world but it'll never be enough. Never be enough’_

The thought of holding Katherine’s face in her hands flitted through her mind, in her heart she knew that would be like holding her entire world. 

_“When you play, the audience can't look away. I can’t look away. It's like you're telling a story and everyone needs to know how it ends.”_

She felt tears prick at the back of her eyes, she was telling her story for the world to see. How it ended she wasn’t sure yet, but hopefully it was enough. If it wasn’t enough to get to Katherine she wasn’t sure anything she could do would ever be enough.

The last refrain echoed out to the back of the hall, hanging suspended in the silence. Then the applause washed over her like a tidal wave. Her heart raced madly in her chest, a lovelorn smile stretching across her face.

She did it. 

The standing ovation faded into the background of her mind, she really did it, the applause matched the blood rushing in her ears as she bowed and walked off stage, her rose colored dress flowing behind her in a swell of smooth fabric. She did it. The adrenaline still thrummed in her veins, making her arms shake the slightest bit. She was on top of the world as she walked backstage. Her feet didn’t seem to even touch the floor.

_“I'm so glad I met you.”_

Sarah had just pushed open the stage door when she saw Katherine, a bouquet of the palest pink roses clutched in her arms, running towards her. The roses dropped to the floor as Katherine wrapped both arms around Sarah’s neck, their lips meeting in a sudden, but not unwanted, kiss. And it felt like everything Sarah could have ever dreamed of. It was warmth and a closeness that felt like coming home. It was everything they hadn’t said put into a single act that held more than words ever could.

“Please tell me that was okay,” Katherine mumbled, pulling her face away a few inches. She looked as radiant as ever with her cheeks flushed pink and her lips barely parted.

Sarah couldn’t form words, so she nodded instead, her head spinning. It was as if a symphony was performing in her chest, the music swelling bright and loud through her heart. 

“Good because I’d like to do that again.” Katherine’s gaze darted down to her lips again before coming back up to her eyes. Sarah could get lost in those eyes if she wasn’t careful, the golden brown depths would pull her under and she wouldn’t even try to surface again.

“Please do,” Sarah mumbled as she pulled Katherine to her by the collar of her jacket, sealing the request with an unspoken I love you. 

In that moment everything was enough. More than enough. The night was warm and the moon smiled down on them. The stars twinkled on above their heads. If you asked Sarah, it was perfectly romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> this is different than my usual style so let me know if you liked it, also the song sarah plays is Never Enough from the Greatest Showman  
> as always comments and kudos are nice, and feel free to drop by tumblr @ad-astra-de-luna


End file.
